Deception
by Seraphim Raven
Summary: Sasuke is a deadly assassin. His job right now is to track down the ones who betrayed his superior. Sakura is just a teenager going to High School, but is there more to her family? Why is Sasuke after her? SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina r&r!
1. A Normal Teen, Or A Deadly Assassin?

Heyyyyyyy, I'm back with another fanfic for Naruto. This will be a high school fic because I thought that I should try it. I read a lot of high school fics and so I'm going to start this one. This ones involves ninjas for a special reason.

A Normal Teen, Or A Deadly Assassin?

A man in black attire was running on the rooftops, faster than any normal human could. The mans pitch black cloak was touching the the ground as he ran. His hood was covering his face so you could only see a shadow. He wore black boots with metal plating on the back of the heel and in the front. It would seem it would make a loud sound, but it didn't.

The man stopped on the rooftop of a penthouse. The man looked around to see if anyone was following him. He went to the edge of the house and started walking down the building. He stopped at a window where he saw a man that was about 24. He was sitting in a chair writing something down that must be important by the look of concentration.

The light of the room caused the shadow on the man's face dissappeared, but the shadow stopped above his mouth allowing you to see his smirk. He used his chakra to appear in the room without being seen. He came out of a shadow that was a few feet away from the man. He took out a kunai.

He looked at the victim as he continued writing not noticing the intruder in his home. The man threw his kunai toward the floor, causing a noise loud enough for his victim to hear it. He jumped as the noise startled him. He looked toward the direction of the noise. His eyes gazed curiously at the shadow. The man in the black attire continued to look at him, waiting for him to look at his eyes. Finally, he did, and when he did the man's eyes turned blood red.

His victim's eyes widened as the fell for his trap. He got up from his chair and looked around the room.

'Stop this...whoever you are...I-I haven't done anything...' said the man as he backed away.

'Yes, you have...don't lie...' said the man in a smooth voice. He was leaning against the wall. His victim looked around frantically, searching for his voice.

'Who...w-who are you?...' he asked as he started panicking. His assailant laughed.

'It won't matter if you do know...you still must face the consequences...' he replied.

'Besides, I want to have some fun with you...' His eyes looked at him, trembling, as he was thinking of other ways to torture him.

'What are you doing? Kill him already' said a voice via headphone.

'I want him to suffer, slowly. I want him to have a painful death' he replied.

'Fine, but make it quick'

'With pleasure' he said with a smirk. He took out a needle out of his black cloak and approached the 24 year old.

'It's too bad you had to die...I even considered you as my brother...oh well...say hi to the devil for me...Sai...' he said as he threw the needle in the back of his neck. Sai froze as he felt his blood rush to his head. Then his blood started pouring out of his mouth, ears, nose, and even his eyes. You could tell it was painful. In sceonds he collasped, a huse puddle of blood was under his body.

'Have you eliminated the target?'

'Affirmative, target is dead'

'Good, that's one traitor. Now tomorrow, you will find where the other three are located. When you find out their locations, report back to me'

'Affirmative'

'Good, I'll send your teammates to get rid of the body. You can go home now'. The man didn't answer, he just took of the headphone and put it away in one of his pockets. He closed his eyes as he felt a unknown power inside him awaken. He opened his eyes. They revealed the Mangekyou Sharingan. He had a sadistic smirk on his face. _Thanks for the present Sai..._He went to the window and saw the shadows of his teammates.

'Hn, that was quick' he said. He opened the window and jumped up to the rooftop opposite of the one he was on. He watched as as his teammates enter the room he was in and went to retrieve the body. One of them picked it up and looked toward his direction. He smirked at him. He knew it was a compliment for a job well done. They vanished.

The man looked up to the night sky. The moon was shining brightly.

_Crap...its late...damn, and I have to start school tomorrow..._

The man continued to look at the moon. It illuminated his pale face. His onyx eyes shone brightly. He started running on the rooftops once more.

Ring! Ring!

'Ugh...' a head appeared out of the blanket. It revealed unsually pink hair. She turned her head to the alarm clock. It read 6:30. (A/N: thats the time I wake up)

'Crap...I don't want to go to school...' she sighed.

'but it's my first day of my last year!' she whined. She got up and headed toward the bathroom to get ready to go to school. About 20 minutes later, she was fully dressed in some nice casual clothes. She went downstairs to make some breakfast.

'I'll just make toast with cream cheese' (A/N:my favorite!) when she finished eating her breakfast, she saw a note on the table. It read...

_Dear Sakura,_

_We hope you have a good day at school. This is your last year. I'm sorry to say, but we will be away for awhile. We have some important things to take care of. We'll call you. We'll be back as soon as we can. If you need anything, call us and we'll send someone over. We'll miss you._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Loving Parents_

Sakura smiled, but on the inside she was sad. She loved her parents, and it saddend her that they had to leave.

_At least they told me..._

**_Yeah, anyway let's go!_ **said Inner Sakura.

_Right_

And so she left to go her friends house.

'Hmm...its nice today...I have a feeling this year isn't going to be the same as the others...'(A/N:you have no idea) said Sakura to herself as she was walking to her friends house, Ino. She didn't live that far away from her, so they walked to school together. Her family also owns a flower shop. Sakura saw blonde hair in a pony tail in the shop. She went inside it. The bell above the door chimmed as she entered.

'AHHH! Shit! I'm gonna be late!And Sakura's going to kill me for getting her late!' said someone in the shop. Sakura heard somethings fall, crash, and break. Somethings were thrown her way as she stood, waiting patiently for her best friend to appear. She saw a purple blur pass by her.

'Shit! Where the fuck is it!' Sakura stood dumb founded as her friend kept passing by her.

'Ino...' she said, but she kept running around.

'Ino...' No use.

'Ino Yamanaka!'(A/N:Spelling?) she yelled.

'Huh? Oh, hi Sakura!' she said with a smile.

'Hi, Ino. What were you doing?'

'Huh? Oh, I was looking for my makeup and I can't find it' Sakura sweatdropped.

'Ino, forget about that. You don't need makeup, you're fine with out it, now come on' she said as she dragged Ino to the door in one hand. With the other she took her book bag.

'NOOOOOO!' said Ino.(A/N:picture her with the anime tears that look like waterfalls)

And they went to school.

'HEYYYYY! SAKURA-CHAN! INO-CHAN! OVER HERE!' yelled a boy with blonde hair and cerulean colored eyes. (A/N:no Naruto doesn't like Ino, there just really good friends, same with Sakura)

'Naruto, you idiot! I'm three feet in front of you!' yelled a very pissed of Sakura.

'OH! Sorry Sakura-chan'

'Its okay, Naruto. Just don't do it again. You could make me deaf next time'

'Okay, anyway what class are you in?'

'I'm in...' she took out her schedule. 'A4A'

'Same' said Ino.

'YAY! I'm in the same class with Sakura-chan and Ino-chan!'

The two sighed. The bell rang signaling the students to go to class.

'Yeah, yeah, now let's go'

And so the three went to class.

When they entered, their class were throwing paper balls, talking, listening to music, and such. Their teacher wasn't here yet. They noticed that most of the people their were in their class last year.

'Hey look! Its Hinata-chan!' said Naruto as he pointed to a purple(A/N?) haired girl. She turned toward him and blushed as her silver eyes locked onto his cerulean ones. Naruto went to go sit with Hinata.

'Hi Hinata!' said the girls as they waved. She merely smiled at them.

'Oh, crap. Its the lazy ass' said Ino as she saw a boy with a ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple, looked at her with widened eyes. His head fell.

'Go sit with him, I know you like him Ino' said Sakura with a sly look. Ino blushed.

'No, I dont!'

'Ino, don't lie to me. I've known you forever, now go' she said as she pushed her friend into the seat next to the unfortunate guy. Ino glared at Sakura, but she just gave an innocent look.

'Umm, hey Shikamaru'

'Hi, Ino' _This is going to be one troublesome year..._

After a few minutes, a man came in the room.

'Please settle down take your seats' Everyone did, and Sakura sat in the far left corner of the room in the back.

'Hello, sorry I'm late, I got lost on the road of life'

'LIAR!' said Naruto as he pointed a finger at him.

'Eh, hehe, anyway my name is Kakashi Hatake, your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. I will also be your English teacher'

'Hello, Mr. Hatake' said the class.

'Allright, since your first period is English, let's start. Please take out your notebooks and begin to copy down the requirments for this class' He went toward the black board. He took a piece of chalk and was about to write when there was a knock on the door.

'Hm? Oh, that's right. I forgot' he said as he went to the door and outside. The class started murmuring about what it was about. After a minute or so, the door opened with Kakashi and another boy. Everyone had their attention toward the boy. He had his head down, his dark hair covering his eyes.

'Class, this is our new classmate. He has transfered from a different school, so please be nice. Please introduce yourself' The boy looked up.

'I am Sasuke Uchiha' he said in monotone. The girls had hearts in their eyes, and they started drooling. He only raised an eyebrow at their antics. They squealed.

'Well, I'm Kakashi Hatake, and welcome to Konoha High' He nodded.

'Allright, let's see...' His eyes searched for a vacant seat for his student. He spotted one next to a pink haired girl.

'You may sit next to Sakura Haruno' The said girl looked at him.

'Please raise your hand Sakura' She did, and watched as the boy walk toward the seat next to her. She just stared at him.

_**Damn...he is fine...**_

Sakura didn't respond to her conscience. She just kept looking at him, mouth open. She regained her compure and smiled.

'Hi! I'm Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you' she said in a cheery voice. He glanced sideways toward her. He saw she had her hand out toward him. _Haruno eh? Hn, this should be easy..._he thought as he inwardly smirked. He shook her hand.

'Sasuke Uchiha'

Amaterasu: Eh, didn't like it alot, but I had to write it fast cause I'm supposed to be asleep right now. In case you didn't know, italics are thoughts, and bold italics is Inner Sakura. If you people are confused about the Sai and Sasuke thing, its simple. They are very alike, so why not make them best friends? Even close to brothers. Sai also is a traitor, and he does die, so I kinda have it similar to the anime. Should I put more couples besides them? Tell me. I will probably update tomorrow and fix this, but if not on the weekends, cause I don't do anything. Please read my other fic Your Not The Only One and review. I need a beta reader, for both. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please r&r!

Amaterasu out


	2. First Day Always Sucks

Yay I'm back with another chapter! Well, I kinda had to, people are quite impatient. Hey, it takes awhile to update. Anywho, this is still the first day and I still don't know if I should more pairings in this. Please tell me if you do. Please review, I need ideas, I only have fragments of the story. I have to thank the 4 or so people who reviewed on my first chapter. This one's for you guys!

First Day Always Sucks

'Sasuke, please copy down the requirements for this class' said Kakashi as he turned to him.

'Yes, Mr. Hatake' he replied. He took out a navy blue spiral notebook out of his bag and began writing.

40 minutes later the bell rang.

'Allright, I'll see you guys later. Have a good day' said Kakashi as his students started leaving. Sasuke was heading toward his next class when Sakura blocked his way.

'Yes?' he asked, his face emotionless.

'Umm, do you want me to show you around? When we have our free period?' she asked, a little embarressed. Sasuke looked around. He noticed some girls staring at them, most with their fingers crossed. _Stupid fucking fangirls..._

'Allright' he said.

'Great! I'll show where are next classes are then' He merely nodded and followed the pink haired girl. When they arrived in their class, as usual everyone was talking, waiting for their teacher to arrive.

'Hey! Sakura-chan! Whose that?' asked Naruto.

'Huh? Oh, this is our new classmate. Sasuke meet Naruto, Naruto Sasuke' Sasuke looked at him.

'Hi! Nice to meet you!' Sasuke just nodded.

'Hey, Sakura w-...whose this?' asked Ino.

'Oh, Sasuke meet Ino, Ino Sasuke. Ino's my best friend as well'

'Nice to meet you' He nodded again.

_Doesn't seem to talk much..._

_**Who cares! He's still fine!...**_

_Can't argue with that..._

The door opened and the teacher came in.

'Allright, you maggots sit down' said a woman in a strict voice. Everyone sat down except Sasuke. She went to the board and started writing her name on it.

'My name's Anko Mitarashi, your science teacher'

'Hello, Miss Mitarashi' said the class in monotone.

'Hey, your the new kid, right? Sasuke Uchiha?' He nodded.

'Allright, Kakashi told me, you can sit next to Sakura' He lifted his eyebrow, but went to his seat anyway. Sakura smiled at him as he sat next to her.

'Okay, now, take out your notebooks and let's begin' she said as she started writing on the board once more. The class started copying down the notes.

40 minutes later

'And thats why we have seasons' said Anko as the bell rang.

'See you tomorrow' she said. Sakura, Ino, and Naruto waited outside for Sasuke to appear. When he did...

'Hey, Sasuke! Come with us, we'll walk with you' said Naruto, happy he has a new friend. Sasuke nodded and followed the three. When they were walking toward their next class, all the girls in the hallways stared at Sasuke.

'Hmm...looks like Sasuke has a fan club' said Ino as she noticed all the girls gazes on Sasuke. She turned to him and saw his angry expression at the girls as they kept shouting out things like will he date them.

'Stupid fucking fangirls...' whispered the Uchiha. The three stopped and looked at him in shock.

'He can talk!' said Ino and Naruto as Sakura giggled. Sasuke glared at them.

'And glare!' He sighed.

'And sigh!' Sakura kept giggling. Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance.

'Can we just go to class?' he said. The two gasped again and was about to say something when he glared again.

'Yeah, yeah. Hey, lighten up, we're only joking with you' said Naruto.

'Hn'

'Eh?'

They entered the classroom. Sasuke took the seat next to Sakura, knowing he will probably end up next to her. Besides he needs information.

'So, like the school so far?'

'Its allright'

'Allright? What do you mean by that?' asked Sakura curiously. Sasuke pointed to girls drooling.

'Oh. So its worse?'

'You have no idea' he said as he held his head in his hands. Sakura giggled.

'So where do you live?' asked Sakura.

'Pretty far away. Its kinda hidden'

'Oh, really? I wouldn't be surprised if you lived in a mansion in a forest'

'You would cause I do' Sakura was surprised. Sasuke smirked.

'And what about you?'

'Oh, not that far. I live near Ino, so we walk together'

'I see. You live alone?'

'H-how?' Sasuke shrugged.

'You too?' asked Sakura. Sasuke flinched. He didn't want to answer that, because then he would have to explain the whole thing. Luckly, he was saved by the teacher.

'Hello class. I'm Asuma Sarutobi, your history teacher'

'Hello, Mr. Sarutobi' said the class, and so started history. After that, they had Art.

'Hi, I'm Iruka. Today I want you to draw or paint anything you want' (A/N:I had to). Sakura and Naruto were painting, while Ino and Sasuke were drawing. Sakura was painting a cherry blossom tree in a clearing and a girl was reading. Naruto 'tried'(A/N:keyword:tried) to paint a picture of himself.

'Add a little more pink...and its done!' said Sakura as she looked at her masterpiece. She looked behind the easel to see Naruto holding his chin, examing his work.

'Hmmm...its perfect!' he said. Sakura went over to she his work. She started laughing.

'Hey, hey! What's so funny? That's supposed to be me you know!' said Naruto.

'Really? You're a yellow, orange, and blue blob?' asked Sakura as she kept laughing.

'Huh?' He examined his work once more. 'Oh, eh. hehe' he said as he scratched his head.

'Lemme see yours, Sakura-chan!' He went on the other side of his easel to see her painting.

'Hey! I like it! It suits you!' Sakura smiled. She looked toward her other two friends, who were still drawing. Ino had a look of complete concentration, while Sasuke just looked bored as hell.

'Come one, Naruto' They went to the others.

'Hey, whatcha drawing, Ino?'

'I'm drawing myself in a castle, waiting for someone' she replied adding the finishing touches on hers.

'There!' She held it out in front of her as they examined it.

'I like it'

'Yeah, me too!'

'Thanks!' replied Ino with a smile.

'By the way, this someone wouldn't happen to be a certain Nara, right?' asked Sakura as she elbowed Ino with a soft look.

'What! NO!' she yelled.

'Mhmm, sure Ino, whatever you say' Sakura went over to Sasuke. He had his arms crossed as he looked at his picture. When Sakura saw it, she was surprised.

'Hey, I like it. I didn't know you could draw' she said as she picked it up into her hands. _Theres a lot of things you don't know..._

In Sasuke's drawing was a man in a black cloak on a rooftop, his face hidden by the hood. The moon was shining behind him. It looked like he was watching a girl below, who was crying.

'Wow...' said Naruto and Ino at the same time as they looked at it. The bell rung.

'You may keep your work if you like, goodbye' said Iruka as he left the room.

'Hey, its a free period so we'll show you around' said Sakura as she handed Sasuke back his drawing. He nodded and walked with them to explore the school.

'This is the gym. If you want, you can join a basketball team, or soccer team, or something' said Naruto as they walked in. Sasuke picked up a baskeball and started to dribble.

'Hey, Naruto, how bout a little one-on-one?' asked Sasuke.

'Sure! Get ready to get your ass kicked, Sasuke! Cause I'm on the team!'

'We'll see about that...' said Sasuke with a smirk. Sakura and Ino sat on the benches, watching to two play.

'Score is 100, no fouls' said Sasuke, as he continued dribbling.

'Better for me, worse for you' said Naruto as he got ready to steal the ball from Sasuke. He started dribbling slowly, then faster. He still had that smirk on his face.

'GRRRRR...GAH!' Naruto was tired of that smirk on the Uchiha's face so he attempted to steal it, falling right into his trap. Sasuke just jumped over Naruto as he dove for the ball. Naruto landed on the floor. Sasuke went to the side of the ring and jumped up to score. He threw the ball in, but he still hung on the rim.

'2-0' he said with his smirk still in place. Naruto got up, angered that he ws fooled that easily. He got the ball and waited till Sasuke came in front of him.

'Check' he threw it to him quickly and ran to steal the ball again. But by the time he got close enough to the ball, it was alreadly in the air and into the hoop.

'4-0' said Sasuke. 40 minutes later, the score was 98-0, Sasuke. He had the ball and was going to shoot when Naruto jumped in the way. He turned his back toward him dribbling the ball away from him. Naruto stayed behind him trying to grab the ball. Sasuke dribbled the ball to the left, making Naruto follow, but Sasuke quickly dribbled it back toward him. With Naruto to the left, Sasuke spun to the right and ran toward the hoop. Sasuke pushed the ball so it would hit the board and bounce into the hoop.

'100-0' said Sasuke. Naruto was pissed.

'GRRRRRR!' (A/N:mira la pero!)

'Hey, Naruto you did good, don't get mad. Its just a game' said Sakura as she comforted her friend.

'Yeah, Naruto. Its just a game' said Ino, but Naruto didn't listen. Instead, he charged at Sasuke who had his back turned, dribbling. Naruto was about to puch him in the head when a ball was thrown in his face. He clutched his face. Sasuke took this oppurtunity to knock him down by swing his leg under him, causing him to fall. Naruto groaned as the pain spread.

'Hey, you did good, compared to the others. And there right, its just a game' said Sasuke as he stood up.

'Hey, I'm sorry bout that, guess I thought I was better than you'

'Hn. No one is better than anybody...we are all humans after all...money and skills have nothing to do with that...remember that Naruto...' said Sasuke as he threw the ball in the hoop again. (A/N:thats what I say. My quote)

'Right' he replied. The bell rung. 'Let's go, that game made me hungry!' he said, as his stomach growled as proof. They all laughed except Sasuke. They took their stuff and left to eat lunch.

'And this is the best room in the schoo!' said Naruto as he opened the doors.

'THE LUNCHROOM!' he said. Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino sweatdropped.

'Uh, right Naruto, let's go get ramen'

'YAY! RAMEN!' said Naruto as he cut through the other people in the line and went in the front to get like 10 bowls of ramen. (A/N:yay! I love ramen too!)

'What...the...fuck...?' said Sasuke as he saw Naruto sit in a corner and gobble down down his meal. Sakura and Ino just laughed.

'Eh, he's like that. Ramen's his favorite food'

'I can see that' he replied. They all got their lunch and sat with Naruto.

'Hey, Naruto? You know that eating too much ramen can kill you?' said Sasuke as he started eating.

'It does? We'll that never happened after all these years' he said still eating. Sasuke sighed and was about have a scoop of chicken broth when he saw a ripple in it. His eyes widened. _Oh shit..._ He took out a piece of paper and wrote something down on it and crumpled it into a ball. The others just looked at him curiously. Sasuke packed up his belongings and put his book bag on his shoulders.

'Where you going?' asked Ino.

'Somewhere safe...' he said waiting for the inevitable, looking at the entrance.

'Huh?' she followed his gaze. The door burst open and came in...

Sasuke's fangirls...

'Oh shit' said Ino, Naruto, and Sakura at the same time. The girls were searching for Sasuke. They saw him in a corner. They squealed when they saw him.

'SASUKE-KUN!' they yelled as they went over to him.

'Hey, will you go out with me?'

'No, he's going out with me, bitch'

'HELLS NO, bitch, he's going out with me!'

'NO BITCH! HE'S GOING OUT WITH ME!'

'WHAT YOU SAY! BITCH, YOU DON'T EVEN GO TO THIS SCHOOL!' the girl ran away. Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, and Naruto sweatdropped.

'OKAY! NOW! AS I WAS SAYING! SASUKE-KUN'S GOING OUT WITH ME'

'NO HE AIN'T, BITCH! YOU TOO DAMN UGLY! AND SO'S YOUR MOM!'

They kept shouting over who would go out with Sasuke. _God, can't they shut the fuck up...wait...I got an idea..._

'I AIN'T UGLY! AND MY MOM AIN'T UGLY, BITCH! YOUR MOMS SO UGLY THAT YOUR CHI CHI'S ARE REAL! (A/N: got that from Jamey Kennedy's movie, forgot what its called).

Everyone was silent. Then it was loud again, now the topic was why your moms so ugly.

'Oh, look. It my girlfriend' said Sasuke with a smirk, looking at the entrance.

'WHAT!' said his fangirls, they followed his gaze. With their backs turned, Sasuke, headed toward the exit. He threw the paper ball towards Sakura. Sasuke passed by them, trying to stay quite.

'Hey, Sasuke! Where you going?' asked Naruto. _GODDAMN IT! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!_

'Huh?' the girls turned around and saw Sasuke trying to go away.

'Sasuke-kun!' yelled a girl as she dove to grab him, but he jumped on a chair.

'SASUKE-KUN!' yelled the fangirls as they started toward his direction. Sasuke's eyes widened. _Shit..._

Sasuke jumped on a table and starting running, jumping from table to table to the exit, trying to avoid his fangirls grasps. Sasuke jumped down and went outside the door. His fangirls followed.

'SASUKE-KUN!'

Sakura, Ino, and Naruto sat in shock. _Poor Sasuke..._they all thought. Sakura opened the paper ball Sasuke threw to her. It read...

_Meet me outside, in the parking lot._

'Hey, look' she said as she showed her friends.

'Ha! Let's hope that Sasuke is able to get rid of his fangirls!' said Naruto.

Amaterasu: Hey, hope you liked it. I might not update tomorrow because I have tests all week so I plan to pass. I hoped you liked it! Please review this one and my other story. I need a beta reader.

Amaterasu out


	3. It's Not Over Yet

Yay! Another chapter cause I couldn't get this out of my head. By the way, Your Not The Only One will be put on hold because people don't review and I wanna focus on this one. Please read my fics and review, I need ideas. You no review, me no write. I like to thank all 14 of my reviewers and AznIllusion my beta reader. Yay! you make my day when you review, this is for you guys!

I forgot to put this with the other chapters.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

It's Not Over Yet

Sakura, Ino, and Naruto finished their meals and headed to the parking lot, on the other side of the school. When they arrived, Sasuke was no where in sight.

''Huh? Did his fangirls get him?'' asked Naruto as he searched for his friend.

''I don't think so...I mean he's probably the fastest runner in the whole school...' said Ino as she joined in the search.

''Yeah, I doubt Sasuke would give in to them'' said Sakura as she also joined in.

Meanwhile

''That was close...'' said Sasuke as he was walking toward the parking lot to meet his friends. _Damn, those girls can run..._

Sasuke was already outside when his cell phone rang. He took it out of his pocket and pick it up. He looked on the outside screen and knew it was his superior calling.

''Yeah?''

''So, did you find anyone?''

''I believe I found one of them, Haruno. Their daughter goes to this school''

''Have you been able to get any information out of her? Where are her parents?''

''No, only that she lives alone and that she walks with another friend to school. Nothing else about her parents''

''I see, well, it seems that Tayuya has found out where the other traitor hides''

''Takashi?''

''Yes, I will give you the information tonight. I want you to eliminate him tomorrow''

''Yes sir''

''Don't dissapoint me Sasuke. Kabuto will not be here to treat your wounds should you have some resistance''

''Yes sir''

''And Sasuke?''

''What now?''

''Don't be late...I have something to give to you...''

''Hn'' Sasuke hung up his phone and walked to the middle of the parking lot where his friends stood.

''Hey, Sasuke! Took you long enough!'' said Naruto.

''Yeah, I was starting to think that your fangirls drag you out on a date'' said Ino teasing him.

''You okay?'' asked Sakura, noticing that Sasuke wasn't really paying attention.

''Huh? Oh, yeah, I just had something on my mind...''

''Oh'' Sasuke went to a navy blue motorcycle that had a blue dragon on it with its red eyes gleaming.

''Whoa, you got a motorcycle?'' asked Ino and Sakura in unison.

''Yeah, better than a car and don't touch''

Unfortunately, Naruto didn't listen. ''Nice'' said he as he went to touch the motorcycle. Sasuke slapped his hand away.

''Ow!'' said Naruto as he held his hand.

''I said don't touch, baka'' said Sasuke.

''Teme, your so mean and greedy!''

''Whatever'' He took out a black bag and opened it, revealing his lunch...riceballs with teriyaki chicken.

''Oi, teme! Lemme have some!''

''No baka, you probably already had like 10 bowls of ramen. And stop calling me teme''

''Yeah whatever, but that doesn't mean my stomach can't have anymore food!'' Naruto tried to take the riceball away from Sasuke, but he just stopped him by pushing him away with his hand on his face.

''Hey, who are they?'' asked Sasuke as he pointed to two girls and two guys approaching them.

''She looks familiar...'' he muttered.

''Hi, guys!'' said one of the girls who had her chocolate brown hair in two chinese buns.

''Hey'' said Ino and Naruto.

''Hey, Tenten! I thought you were in my class!'' said Sakura.

''I am but only in 3'' she replied.

''Ohhhhh...oh!...hi Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru!''

''Hi, Sakura'' said Hinata. Neji just nodded his head. Shikamaru just waved his hand. He looked at Ino and smiled. She blushed but returned the smile.

''Goddamn it, Neji! Say something for once!'' yelled Tenten. Neji and Shikamaru flinched at her tone, while Hinata watched.

''Hi, Sakura'' he said.

''Good doggy'' said Tenten as she padded Neji's head while he growled.

''Bad doggy! Sit!'' Neji just glared at her.

''Doggy! I said...huh?'' Tenten looked at Sasuke. Her eyes widened.

''U-Uchiha?'' she asked with her eyes still wide.

''Tenten? I haven't seen you in awhile. How long has it been?''

''Long enough!'' she yelled as she jumped to hug him. Neji looked furious. No one noticed except Naruto.

''Hehehe, you like her, right Neji'' asked Naruto as he elbowed him softly in the stomach with a sly look. Neji blushed and turned his head away.

''No'' he said stealing glances at Tenten. Naruto barely noticed the hurt look in his eyes.

''Right...'' Naruto nodded, ''So where does she live?''

''141 Cherry Blossom Road N.E'' Neji replied.

''Oh yah, you do like her! You guys are so close! You even know each other addresses!'' Naruto shouted causing Neji to wince. Everyone was looking at them.

''What are you talking about?'' asked Sakura.

''Nothing, nothing, he was just telling me an address of this girl'' Neji said, hoping she would believe it.

''Oh really? Who was it?'' asked Ino. Neji sweatdropped, _This is going to be a long day..._

''Its just my friend who lives in Canada'' Naruto said covering for Neji. Everyone was looking at him in a weird way.

''O...kay'' said Sakura. ''Whatever you say'' She wasn't buying it, but oh well...it was a boys talk anyway. She went over to Ino, who was staring at Shikamaru. Sakura waved her hand in her face to snap her out of her daze.

''Huh? Oh, sorry. I was thinking about something'' said Ino.

''Yeah, I know, about Shikamaru'' Ino blushed. She was about to say something in her defense, but Sakura stop her, saying it was useless.

''Hey, if I were you, I would tell her...she deserves to know your feelings, and you never know if she ends up with him''

Neji glared at Sasuke, and sighed.

''But, what if she doesn't return those feelings?''

''Hmmm, I got an idea...'' said Naruto as he whispered something in Neji's ear. Neji's eyes widened, but then he had a smirk on his face.

''Did you do this with Hinata?'' Naruto blushed and looked down to the concrete floor.

''N-no, thats why I asked you this...so then I could see her there...and tell her...'' he said a little nervous at what Neji might say.

''Heh, you better not hurt her, or I'll beat the shit out of you'' said Neji as he set his gaze on Tenten.

''R-right'' said Naruto as he looked at Hinata. She felt his gaze on her so she turned to face him and smiled. He blushed, but hid it.

Sasuke looked at Neji who had his eyes on Tenten with a hurt look. He smirked and got out of Tenten's grip. _Hehe, looks like someone has a crush on Tenten..._

''13 years right?'' he asked.

''Yeah, I missed you. What have you've been doing all these years?'' she asked in curiosity.

''Wait a minute! You two know each other!'' asked Sakura and Ino. They nodded their heads.

''Ever since we were 6. We met when...'' Tenten stopped remembering when they met. She saw Sasuke clench his fists.

''Never mind''

''Wait, when did you meet?'' asked Sakura, Ino, and Naruto.

''I'd rather not say...'' said Tenten as she took a glance at Sasuke who still had his fists clenched. Sakura noticed this.

_Maybe he doesn't want to talk about it...I'll ask him later..._

''Oh, come on! Tell us!''said Naruto as he even went on his knees with his hands crossed in front of him. Sasuke smirked.

''You, who are you?'' asked Neji as he went toward the Uchiha. Sasuke turned his head toward him.

''Its common courtesy to state your name before asking others...'' Neji glared at him.

''Neji Hyuuga...'' he said with his glare still in place.

''See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?...Sasuke Uchiha...''

''When did you meet Tenten?'' he asked.

''As she stated, we met when we were 6...''

''How do you know her?''

''I will not be interrogated by you...and its none of your business...''

''Yes, it is cause she's my...''

''Hm?'' asked Sasuke with a smirk.

''Friend'' Tenten smiled.

''Yeah, you keep telling yourself that...'' said Sasuke as he started walking inside the school.

''Bastard...'' Sasuke stopped walking and turned around.

''If theres one thing that I don't like, its when people talk behind my back...so be a man and say it to my face...'' he said with a very serious expression on his face. _Be lucky I won't kill you for that..._

''Gladly, you bastard'' Sasuke glared.

''I dont have time to listen to such petty insults that come from an jealous man...'' said Sasuke as he turned his back and continued walking.

''You fucking bastard'' yelled Neji, ready to fight him. Sasuke still had his back turned so you couldn't see his smirk. _Fool..._

Neji entered his Gentle Fist stance and activated his Byakugan and ran toward Sasuke to attack him.

_Hn, I've been meaning to try this..._

Sasuke closed his eyes and waited for Neji to strike. When he did, Sasuke was able to counterattack. Sasuke held his fists and used his chakra to stop him for attacking again. Sasuke looked up into Neji's eyes. He saw he activated the Byakugan. Neji's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke's eyes.

''The Byakugan...impressive...'' said Sasuke as he continued looking into Neji's eyes.

''What...what is that?'' asked Neji as his eyes widened.

''Mangekyou Sharingan...'' he answered as Neji collasped to the floor. He held his head in pain. Painful images of his past went through his mind.

''S-stop it''

''Hn'' said Sasuke as he stopped tormenting Neji's mind. He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal his cold onyx eyes.

''Hey, Neji, you okay?'' asked Tenten as she helped him get up.

''Y-yeah, I-I'm fine'' he said shaking his head to remove the images from his mind completely,

''Hey, Sasuke, you didn't have to go that far enough to use the Sharingan. And you, you shouldn't even started the fight and use your Byakugan''

''Sharingan? Byakugan?'' asked Sakura, Ino, and Naruto with the questions marks above their heads.

''How troublesome'' said Shikamaru with his arms crossed behind his head.

''The Sharingan and Byakugan are advanced bloodlines, passed down to generation to generation. Only those in a certain clan and be able to aquire one. There are more, but most are hidden or...dead. Those in a clan can use this special energy called chakra. Those who use it are called ninja's, but it only a myth'' said Sasuke.

''Oh. So what does the Sharingan do?'' asked Sakura.

''The Sharingan, can copy others techniques and use them against them. It can also predict ones movement''

''What about the Mangekyou Sharingan?'' asked Neji.

''You already know, you experienced it...but there are others things that it can do...''

''And what about the Byakugan?'' asked Ino.

''The Byakugan has a 360 degree angle of sight, so I will always know if someone is behind me. And like Sasuke said, only those in the Hyuuga clan can have this bloodline''

''So, that means that Hinata has the Byakugan too?'' asked Naruto.

''Hinata?'' asked Sasuke as he looked at her. She nodded and smiled,

''Hello''

''Yes, she does'' she Neji.

''Hinata, are you his cousin?''

''Yes''

''I see...''

''Hey, Sasuke?'' asked Sakura

''Hn?''

''What else does the Mangekyou Sharingan do?''

Sasuke didn't want to answer that, lucky the bell rang. Sasuke smirked.

''Well, since we're all in the same class, let's go'' said Sasuke as he went to enter the school. Sakura had a pout on her face.

_Theres something about mysterious about him...and there something he's not telling me..._

And so everyone went to Gym

''HELLO, MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!''

''What...the...fuck...is...that...?'' asked Sasuke pointing at a man in a green jumpsuit with a bowl haircut and bushy eyebrows. The guys snickered.

''THAT, is Gai, our gym teacher unfortunately'' said Neji. Sasuke and Neji forgot about their fight and became friends, same with Shikamaru.

''Troublesome teacher...'' said Shikamaru.

''Is that all you say?'' asked Sasuke. He shrugged.

''Gai-sensei!'' said a boy who looked exactly like Gai.

''Lee!''

''Gai-sensei!''

''Leeeeeeee!'' a sunset appeared behind them as the cried and held each other in a hug.

''Ok, this is one fucked up school...'' said Sasuke. The other three laughed.

''Fucking fags...'' They laughed harder.

''Allright, I want you guys to run 20 laps around the track. When your done, you can go register onto a team. Try-outs will begin after school'' said Gai.

''Ah shit'' said the guys.

Meanwhile with the girls

''Allright, I want you to run 10 laps aorund the track'' said Kurenai.

''10 laps! But Kurenai-sensei...my hair will get ruined'' The other three and Kurenai fell anime style.

''Ino, just go...when your done you can register onto a team...tryouts will be after school'' said Kurenai.

''Crap'' said the three.

''Can't...run...any...longer...'' said Naruto as he tried to keep up with the others.

''God...damn...too...fucking...trouble...some'' said Shikamaru as he tried to catch his breath.

''Come on...we...have to...finish...then we...can register...on the...basketball team...'' said Neji as he had less trouble running. They all saw Sasuke run past them a couple times.

''Goddamn he's fast'' said Sakura.

''Yeah, he has a good amount of stamina'' said Tenten.

''Hmmm...''

''What?'' said Ino

''Theres something strange about Sasuke...I just don't know what it is...''

''Hm? W-well, hes always been strange...''

''Hey, Tenten?''

''Yeah?''

''What were you about to say before? About you and Sasuke?'' Tenten's eyes widened.

''I-I don't think I'm allowed to say anything about that...''

''Why not?'' asked Hinata.

''Its just that...its very personal...''

''What do you mean?''

''If you wanna know ask him, its not my place to say anything about it'' They all heard a loud rumble behind them. Everyone's eyes widened. The was a large cloud coming their way. In the front was a shocked Sasuke running as fast as he could, well as fast as they thought he could.

''Holy...''

''Shit...''

''Its...''

''Sasuke's fangirls...'' They all looked at each other.

''RUN!'' They all ran as fast as they could with getting away from Sasuke's fangirls as their motivation.

''Shit, shit, shit, shit...'' said Sasuke as he continued running. 10 minutes later, they were all done. Shikamaru and Naruto just collasped when then finished so Neji had to drag them. Sakura and Ino also collasped so Tenten had to drag them while Hinata helped.

''Hey, where's Sasuke?'' asked the guys.

''Over here'' he said while trying to figure out where he's going to register.

''What the! How the hell did you finish!''

''Huh? How else? I fucking ran my ass. Fucking fangirls were chasing me''

''I mean when did you finish?''

''Oh, about 8 minutes ago''

''What! No way!'' said Naruto.

''That's impossible! You had all the girls in gym chasing you, excluding us!'' said Ino.

''Hey, they chased me so I ran my ass off. Don't even want to think about what would happen if they caught me...'' They all shuddered.

''So, where are you going to register?'' asked Naruto.

''I'll go with basketball''

''Same'' said Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto.

''You?'' asked Neji turning to Tenten.

''Um, probably volleyball''

''Same'' said Sakura, Ino, and Hinata. The bell rang indicating that school was over.

''Well, we have have to go'' said Sasuke as he started walking away.

''Yeah, so good luck!'' said Naruto.

''Bye!'' said the girls. They just waved a hand, their backs still turned. Sakura kept staring at Sasuke, until he dissappeared from her sight.

''Allright, let's go'' said Tenten as she and the others grabbed their belongings and headed for the try-outs.

_Hmph! I'll make sure that Sakura will be mine! And I know just how..._ said Lee, as he went to the girls.

''Hello, beautifuls!'' he said with the 'nice guy' pose. They all sighed.

''Lee, what do you want? This better be important'' said Tenten angrily.

''Oh, it is!''

''Then hurry up! We don't have all day!''

''Ok!'' Lee turned to Sakura who had a curious expression on her face. He went on his knees and took her hand.

''Sakura?''

''Yes?''

''Would you be my girlfriend?'' Everyone's jaw dropped, even Hinata.

''W-what?''

''Would you be my girlfriend?'' he said again with a smile.

''Ew! Hell No!'' she said as she took her hand back.

''Would you be my wife then?''

''NO! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go'' Sakura walked away, the others following. _Oh man...I still have another plan though..._though Lee as he ran somewhere. The girls didn't say anything. When they arrived at the try-outs, they have all been silent.

''What the hell? Why are you so quiet?'' They looked at each other a grinned.

''Nothing!'' they said snickering.

''What's so funny?'' They continued snickering, trying to contain their laughter. Yet, they failed, falling to the floor, holding their stomachs.

''WHAT!''

''You...should've...seen...the...look...on...your...face...'' said Hinata pausing to laugh.

''HEY! THAT WASN'T FUNNY!''

''Yes, it was!'' said Ino.

''NO, IT WASN'T! WOULD YOU THINK ITS FUNNY IF SHIKAMARU ASKED ME OUT!''

''HELLS NO! HE'S MINE BITCH! WOULD YOU THINK ITS FUNNY IF SASUKE ASKED ME OUT!'' They both covered their mouths with their hands, while Tenten and Hinata stood shocked at what they said.

''Wait, you like the lazy ass?'' asked Tenten. Ino looked at her, blushing.

''And you like Sasuke?'' Sakura turned to her.

''N-no''

''Sakura, don't lie, I've seen the way you look at him'' She blushed.

''That doesn't mean I like him...'' She lied ''...besides, don't you like him Tenten?''

''No, I like...'' she stopped before she can say anything else.

''Who?'' they asked. ''You already know who we like, now tell us who you like'' Tenten said nothing.

''We all know that Hinata likes Naruto...'' She blushed ''...so that means you like Neji''

''N-no I don't!'' They had that lok that said 'don't-lie-to-me-cause-we-already-know'. She sighed.

''Anyway, let's just go''

With the guys

''Allright! Those who are tough enough to go on the team, go here!'' said a man in black and white camophalage pants and black shirt. The guys stayed in their place. Their were many boys who looked nervous and scared.

''Those of you who are not...GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!'' Most of the boys ran.

''It seems that you are the only ones left. I'm Zabuza Momochi, coach of the Konoha High basketball team. You will all tell me what you are good at and then prove to me why you are. If you succeed, I will put you in that position. Any questions?'' The boys stayed silent.

''Allright, then lets get started'' All the boys got into a line and started.

With the girls

''Hello. I'm Rin. Those of you who are here to try out for the volleyball team stand in a line and show me what you can do'' (A/N:didn't know what other woman I could put here)

''Ha! This should be easy!'' said Tenten.

Amaterasu: Eh, I think I put Sasuke a bit OOC, but I don't know. In case you didn't know, this still is the first day, I'll finsh it tomorrow hopefully. Sorry I had to keep you guys waiting Hope you like it. R&R!

Amaterasu out


	4. Please Read! Very Important!

Hi. Yeah, I know, its been awhile. My infection is gone and know I can actually talk. Heh, unfortunately for you, this is not a chapter. I have already written the next chapter, but only one of my beta readers has been able to edit it. I wanted to add more so when I update, you guys would hopefully be satisfied with it. Though I need to ask my faithful reviewers something. Should Itachi be a bad guy or a good guy in this fic? Should he die or not? Personally, I think Itachi is pretty cool so if you guys vote that he lives and is a good guy I think I can come up with something. If he is a bad guy, its easy though I don't know if he would die or not. So vote and tell me what you think and keep them reviews coming. I won't update for awhile because fanfiction has dropped my grades a bit, so I haven't been putting too much effort into it. With school almost over in like

45 days or so, I will update during the summer, a lot so expect me to update faster. Anyway, with that said review and wait patiently for the next chapter.


	5. How Fortunate

Damn, how long has it been? Well, sorry for the late update, I was sick for God knows how long and I was too lazy to update. Schools over so I have all summer to update. I'd like to thank everlastingxwish, my ever loyal beta. Remember to vote because if I don't get enough by the time my chapter is edited, I won't update. Yeah, I know, I mean. Just vote. Bold italics is Inner Sakura.

* * *

''Alright! You four against you four,'' announced Zabuza. Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto got into their positions as the four other boys did the same. Since Sasuke was the tallest, he went to the center. From a birds eye view, it looked like an arrow. A boy with brown hair and brown eyes was opposite of Sasuke. 

''Ready? Go!'' yelled Zabuza as he blew the whistle and tossed the ball in the air. The two centers both jumped at the same time, but Sasuke got the ball first. When he landed, he ran toward the hoop. A defender was blocking his way. He stopped, dribbling, thinking of what to do next and trying to keep it away from the opponent. In the corner of his eye, he saw Neji running toward the hoop, open. Sasuke smirked as he jumped to shoot...

* * *

With the Girls 

''Damn it, Tenten! Do you want to kill someone with that ball!'' shrieked Ino as she saw Tenten serve a hit, hitting a girl in the stomach.

''Eh heh, 10-0'' she said, scratching the back of her head. The three sighed. Half an hour later, they were done.

''Yay! We made it on the team!'' yelled Ino, jumping up and down in joy.

_'Iguess she forgot about before...well, its better for me..._' thought Sakura.

''Hey, why don't we go see the boys?'' suggested Sakura. When Ino and Tenten turned to look at her, they had a smug look on their face.

''Sure, Sakura. I'm sure you want to see your precious Sasuke-kun,'' Ino grinned evilly. Sakura blushed and tried to hide it.

''N-no, I just want to see them before we leave, and I need to ask him something.''

''Yeah, you wanna ask him out right?'' said Tenten.

''N-NO!''

''Oh yeah, then why do you keep stuttering like Hinata does with Naruto?'' Hinata blushed at this.

''I-I don't know…''

''Admit it, you like him!''

''I don't like him!''

''So why do you keep staring at him?''

''Fine! Fine! I admit that he's hot, but thats it!'' Ino and Tenten still had their smug look on their face.

''Are you sure?'' They asked, unconvinced.

Hinata decided to stop their interrogation.

''Um, come on guys, leave her alone" They decided to stop their interrogation, but planned to continue later.

''Alright, fine.''

* * *

''Well done! You four are quite good. Here's your uniform and tomorrow I will assign your positions. '' said Zabuza. 

''AH! I'm tired!'' yelled Naruto as he lay on the bench.

''It was a good game,'' said Neji, downing water.

''Too troublesome to bother. Their defense wasn't even doing anything.'' said Shikamaru as he too, lay on a bench with his jersey over his face. Sasuke wasn't tired, so he was shooting, improving his skills.

''I'm not surprised. Most of the guys here can't even shoot,'' It was silent in the gym, except for Sasuke's dribbling. Everyone left.

''HI!" yelled Ino from behind the three who were on the bench. Shikamaru and Naruto jumped and fell on the floor. Neji just stood up straight as he spit out his water in surprise.

''Ino! I was trying to sleep goddamn it!'' said Shikamaru as he got up and lay down again.

''Don't you sleep enough?'' She asked knowing quite well he did enough of that in class.

''Yes, but it was quiet and I'm tired, so I decided to sleep!" he yelled in annoyance.

''So how'd you guys do?'' asked Tenten, completely ignoring the bickering couple.

''We all made it on the team.'' Neji informed, as calm as ever.

''We probably would have anyway. The guys we had to go against were so easy! We did the same plays like..." He rose his hands in front of his face so he could count. He had ten fingers up.

"...Ten times, and they still fell for it!'' said Naruto. Neji and Tenten both shook their heads, feeling sorry Naruto was cursed with his stupidity.

''How 'bout you?'' asked Shikamaru.

''We made it, but Tenten has got to stop hitting people with the ball.'' said Sakura as she glared at her. Tenten merely smiled widely in return.

''How many girls did you hit?'' asked Neji.

''Almost everyone!'' she replied lightheartedly with a grin. They all laughed (Neji smiled) except for Sasuke, who wasn't even paying attention. He was still shooting.

''You, with the attitude,'' Sasuke turned around to face a guy around his age. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

''I want to fight you,'' the guy said with determination. Sasuke raised both his eyebrows.

_'Grrrrrr, its always Sasuke!_' thought Naruto with a fist. Hinata noticed this and wondered what he was going to do.

''WHAT!'' said the others. ''LEE!''

''Why?'' asked Sasuke, emotionless. He didn't give a damn. He could kill him in a heartbeat, and he would never know what hit him.

''I want to prove my love for Sakura!'' Everyone fell anime style. Lee blew her a kiss, and Sakura dodged it, feeling slightly faint.

''Your love? That's why you want to fight me?''

''Yes, I want to prove that I am better than you. That I deserve her, not you!'' A good guy pose and flashing grin almost blinded everyone.

''Wait. First of all, you're not better than anybody. Second of all, she's not even my girlfriend." The Uchiha said emotionlessly.

''She's not? Well, I know for one that she likes you!''

Sakura gasped, her cheeks tinted red. Sasuke turned to look at her. He had a smirk on his face.

'Well, doesn't that make my job easier...'

''Don't blame me then. If she doesn't like you, deal with it.'' said Sasuke with a glare.

''This is how I am going to deal with it. I am going to prove that you're not worthy of anything!'' Lee overdid it. Sasuke tried to control his rage, just barely refraining from tearing Lee into pieces. He called him unworthy. Sasuke intensified his glare as Lee got ready to fight.

''No! I'll fight you!'' said Naruto as he ran with his fist drawn back, ready to punch him. Lee pushed his hand down and Naruto lost his balance but he landed on his hands, pushed himself up to swing his leg at Lee's head. Lee just moved his head out of the way and spun his leg around in a roundhouse, causing Naruto to spin away, hitting a wall. (A/N:If you don't know what the hell I just said, think about when Lee wanted to fight Sasuke, and Naruto got jealous so he fought him, which ended very quickly).

''Naruto! Are you okay?'' asked Hinata timidly, as she rushed to his side and kneeled beside him.

''Ow!'' he said as he rubbed his head. ''Yeah, don't worry Hinata! I'm fine!'' he said with a grin. Hinata blushed furiously.

Sasuke sighed at Naruto's stupidity.

_'dobe…'_ Sasuke thought.

''I don't have time for this. Leave me alone,'' he said, trying not to kill the annoying teen right then and there.

''You will fight me for Sakura's love… unless you are a coward...!'' said Lee, provoking Sasuke. It worked effectively, as Sasuke's rage took over. He was about to run toward Lee, but he stopped suddenly. He clutched his neck as it throbbed in pain. Lee took this to his advantage, and ran toward him.

Sasuke seemed occupied with the pain, but he saw Lee charge towards him. Lee made a jab at him, but Sasuke leaned back, his back at a curved angle.

''Whoa!'' said the others.

Sasuke went on his hands and used his legs to throw Lee away from him. The Uchiha did a backflip and landed on his feet and continued clutching his neck.

_'Shit! Of all times, it had to happen now…'_

Lee got up after clutching his head in pain from the impact and was about to run again when Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto stopped him.

''Hey, hey! Stop! Don't fight him! He'll beat the shit out of you!'' yelled Naruto.

''Stop being so goddamn troublesome and go. This is such a drag. You're fighting him because Sakura likes him?''

''Hey!'' Shikamaru ignored her.

''They just met each other! We just met him! Sakura doesn't like you! Get over it!'' Lee stopped struggling and left.

''I'm sorry, please forgive me,'' he said, apologizing quite sincerely. They all nodded ,except Sasuke. He kept rubbing his neck, trying to stop the pain. They all looked at him, waiting to hear his answer. Sasuke felt the gazes of the others.

''What?'' They gave him the knowing look.

''Hey, I'm not saying anything. He started it, and he's lucky that I didn't finish it.''

_'Actually, he's lucky I didn't kill him...and that it was almost freed...'_

''I understand. I'm sorry for everything. And Sakura?''

''Hm?''

''Good luck with him. I know he'll treat you right!" Blowing one last kiss, and striking one last pose, he left Sakura blushing madly. Everyone started laughing. Sasuke saw her blush and smirked.

_'If she does like me, she'll trust me...'_

''AHA! I KNEW IT!'' said Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

''Well, this day was certainly interesting!'' Tenten grinned enthusiastically as she watched Sakura chasing Naruto around the gym getting a few good hits.

''Quite. '' Neji agreed amiably.

''Then, should we go?'' Hinata suggested shyly. They all nodded andgathered their belongings and headed outside.

* * *

''So you gonna ask her?'' said Naruto impatiently as he waited for Neji's answer. 

''Yeah." he replied sounding a bit hesitant.

''Let's invite the others too!''

''All right.'' he said with a sigh.

''All.'' said Neji, catching the attention of the others.

''Would you like to come to my house on Friday?''

''You mean a sleepover?'' asked Ino.

"Yes, if you want."

''Yeah, sure!'' agreed the girls quickly, after taking little glances at each other.

''If I can sleep, I'm going,'' said Shikamaru.

''What time?'' asked Hinata.

''After school!'' said Naruto.

''What about you, Sasuke?'' The dark-haired boy thought it over.

''No.''

''Why not?'' asked a curious Tenten.

''Don't want to.''

''Please, Sasuke?'' Sakura begged.

''No.'' he said stubbornly, shaking his head.

''Please? For me?'' she asked with her irresistible puppy dog eyes.

_'Goddamn it… not the eyes...'_

He sighed.

''Maybe, if I'm not busy, then.''

''YAY!'' she said as she hugged him tightly. They both heard the sound a camera makes when it takes a picture. They blinked at the others. The gang all had their phones pointing at them. If you looked closely, you would see the very, very slight tint of red on Sasuke's face.

''AW! You look so cute!'' said Ino as she showed them the picture she took on her phone. Sakura turned red and let go of Sasuke.

''We have to go, right Ino?'' said Sakura with a forced smile.

''Uh, yeah?'' said Ino, a tiny bit afraid of what Sakura would do.

''Bye!'' she said with a smile, but it then turned into a mischievous smirk as she looked at Ino.

''Sakura?'' A confused Ino asked tentatively.

''Ino, you have a 10 second head start. One…Two…Hey!'' but Ino didn't listen for she was running her ass off, a trail of gray dust following her lightning-quick footsteps.

''INO!'' Sakura yelled.

''GET BACK HERE!'' The girl yelled with her fist out.

''Are they even going the right way?'' asked Sasuke as his eyes followed the amusing sight.

''Eh, knowing Ino, she'll lead Sakura home. She's not stupid enough to get lost. Later.'' said Shikamaru with a wave, hands stuck in his pockets.

''Yup, well bye! Hey, Hinata I'll walk you home. I don't live that far from you!'' suggested Naruto.

''O-okay, t-thank you, N-naruto-kun,'' she said quietly, blushing as Naruto lead her home.

''Eh heh, no problem!'' he said scratching the back of his head with a blush.

''It's getting late. Bye!'' said Tenten as she headed home.

''Bye,'' said Neji. His eyes followed her until she turned a corner, out of his sight. He sighed.

''I suggest you don't take long,'' Sasuke started conversationally, managing to sound smug and casual at the same time.

''What?''

''If you don't tell her, someone else might,''

At this, Neji glared at him.

''I didn't say it was me; she's just an old friend. She's all yours,'' and with that, Sasuke left, leaving Neji to ponder his thoughts on his way home.

* * *

''Stupid Ino-pig. Taking that picture. God that was so embarrassing!'' Sakura ranted while frying some chicken. 

_**'Damn straight! But at least we got to hug Sasuke!'**_

_'Yeah, but I hope things won't be awkward because of it...'_

_**'Why would it?'**_

_'I don't know...he's not like other people...and won't Sasuke's fangirls get suspicious?'_

_**'What do you mean by the first sentence?'**_

_'He's cold-hearted, you know…? But…'_

_**'But what?'**_

_**'I think he has a reason for why he's cold...maybe...'**_

''Oh shit!'' she swore as she was snapped out of her thoughts by the putrid smell of burnt chicken.

''Great, there goes my dinner. I'll just go buy something from the store…'' So Sakura put on her shoes, slung on her purse and went to the store.

* * *

''$10.87.'' stated the sales clerk. Sakura paid for her food. She bought some sushi (A/N:onigiri I think it was) and the local newspaper. 

"Stupid people with their stupid prices..." she grumbled.

She left the store and headed home. It was already dark and it started to rain so she picked up her pace. She saw on the news that there were people being kidnapped, raped, etc. She didn't want to be one of them. She was only a few blocks away from her house when she heard something shatter, like glass. She turned around and saw a few men in an alleyway. They turned to face her.

''Well, look what we have, boys'' said one of them while the others stopped using their drugs and looked at Sakura. They sized her up, head to toe.

''Pretty…'' said one of them with a sadistic grin. Sakura glared at him, her anger rising by the minute.

''Hey babe, why don't you join us? We got plenty!'' said another with that same 'seductive' grin. Sakura scowled.

''No thank you, goodbye.'' she said and continued on her way, but a one of them stopped her.

''Come on,'' he said pushing Sakura into a corner.

''NO! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go!'' she said, trying to get away, but the man grabbed her arms.

''You don't have to go anywhere. You're staying with us."

Sakura's eyes widened. The man leaned in to kiss her, but Sakura uppercut him in the chin, making him fall back. Sakura got pissed.

''Don't fucking touch me!'' she went to the man she just hit and step on where it hurts the most.

''AI! MI COJONES!'' (A/N:its Spanish)

''What?'' said Sakura in confusion. But before she could even move away from him, she was cast aside by a punch to the face.

'Ow, that must've hurt...'

'No, really!'

Sakura had just got to her feet when the man that just punched her grabbed her hair. (A/N:play ''Bad Situation'')

''You shouldn't have done that,'' he said. He was about to kiss her again when she punched him in the nose, causing his nose to bleed. The man held it in pain, his eyes closed. Sakura took this opportunity to return the favor, so she did a roundhouse kick to his head.

"Ha! You deserved that!" said the two angered females.

''Feisty, I like that,'' commented another. Sakura turned to face him, but didn't just see one, but a whole group of them.

'Goddammit!'

One of them had a needle filled with drugs. ''Hold her!'' he commented, and the others tried to grab her. The first one that came at Sakura was sent flying back by her punch. The rest to out their knives hoping to scare her, but Sakura just smirked. She hit all who came at her. She dodged all to the attacks sent toward her, but because of their numbers, Sakura was pushed into a corner, where someone was behind her. He grabbed her arms, while another man grabbed her legs to make sure she wouldn't kick.

Sakura struggled to get out, but they held her too tight, so she screamed, hoping to be heard by someone. The two men took her to who seems to be the leader. They set her down before him but still held her tightly.

''You know, you're very pretty'' he said as he tested the tip of the needle. He held her chin and turned her head to the side. Sakura tried to move, but couldn't. Tears fell, waiting for the worst to happen, but it seems it didn't.

''GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!'' yelled someone, and kicked the leader in the stomach, causing him to fly back. He ripped the other two away from Sakura, causing them to land in a heap behind him. He then loomed above her and held out his hand. Sakura opened her eyes seeing Sasuke above her, holding out his hand. She accepted it and he pulled her up.

''You okay?'' he asked, a tint of concern in his voice and eyes.

''I've been better'' she replied. They abruptly turned their heads to see the leader coughing up blood.

''Boy, your going to regret that,'' he said and he took out his gun. Sakura's eyes widened as he pointed it at her. She closed her eyes and heard him pull the trigger. She didn't feel anything, but the arms of Sasuke holding her. She heard the horrifying sound of bullet ripping through flesh. She opened her eyes and they widened in shock. Sasuke had his head down, but Sakura felt something wet on her shoulder. She looked at it and saw a red substance.

'Blood...no…!'

She looked at Sasuke's shoulder and saw the hole the bullet made. Sasuke didn't move an inch.

''Sasuke!'' she yelled.

''Sakura? Are you all right?'' he asked slowly in a low tone, finally looking at her.

''Yeah! But you're—''

''Don't worry...'' he said as he let his arms fall. ''Sakura, you can't stay here.''

''I'm not leaving you!''

''Go.''

''No! I won't let you die!''

''Go, I'll be fine, I promise,'' he said and activated his Sharingan. He turned his back to her and faced the man who shot him.

''Hmph, you're pretty tough, kid. You could have been one of us, but you'll be dead before that happens.'' he said with a malicious grin as his men surrounded Sasuke.

''I'm already dead.'' said Sasuke as he looked at the leader in the eyes with his Mangekyou Sharingan. They took a step back, afraid of what he might do with his fearsome eyes.

''Sakura, go.'' he said as he started walking toward the leader, his shoulder a bit slouched, in reaction to being shot by the bullet. Sakura didn't want to leave him, afraid he might die, but she obeyed his wishes and headed home. She didn't turn back, in fear of what she might see.

Sakura saw home a few blocks away.

Almost there...I hope Sasuke-kun's all right...

And as soon as she thought that, she was knocked down. She looked up to see a blade comng down toward her. Sakura couldn't move in her state of fear, her body refused to. She closed her eyes, expecting her death. She didn't feel anything, only the sound of bones breaking and a scream of pain. She opened her eyes to see Sasuke next to her, looking at the body of the one who almost attack her.

''Sasuke!'' He looked at her, his Mangekyou Sharingan still activated.

''Sakura...'' he said and deactivated it. His head fell, but if you were to look closely, you would have seen a smirk. Sakura was about to run to him and hug him when blood was splattered on her face. She looked at Sasuke's facial expression; his mouth shut and eyes narrowed dangerously. She saw more blood falling rapidly, the blood changing the water into a red color.

Sakura saw something shine behind Sasuke. She looked closely and saw that it was a knife. Somehow, the leader was able to surprise Sasuke.

''Heh, looks like your boyfriend here couldn't do much.'' he smirked as he twisted the knife deeper into Sasuke's bullet wound. Sasuke clenched his eyes and fists in pain. He heard him cock the gun, turning the gun's safety off; the click resounding throughout the empty street.

''Too bad you have to die.'' His smile turned even more grotesque and cold. Sasuke opened his eyes and turned around quickly, making his wound even worse. He grabbed the gun, wrenched off the top part of it with ease and threw it aside. Sasuke looked at him, anger in his eyes. The leader fell to the ground, backing away in fear while Sasuke approached him. He stepped on his neck, while the leader held in an attempt to get him off, but Sasuke just applied more pressure.

Sasuke's Mangekyou Sharingan shone in the rain. He attacked the leader's mind, making him grab his knife and stab himself. Sakura did not see anything because of the flash of lightning, but she heard a gasp and a gurgle. When the blinding light faded, see saw Sasuke next to the body of the leader, his hands holding the knife loosely that was plunged into his heart.

''Sasuke...did you...?''

''No. He did it to himself,'' he replied evenly, handing her the food she had bought from the supermarket just a few minutes ago, but it seemed like light years.

''Sasuke...!'' But Sasuke didn't pay attention. His eyes were half closed and he had trouble standing up. His legs finally gave in after giving much of a fight, and he fell to the ground right next to Sakura resignedly.

''Sasuke!'' she yelled as she grabbed the Uchiha by his shoulders. He groaned as she shook him.

''Sasuke, please don't die! Hold on!'' she said frantically. She knew that Sasuke was gradually losing blood, and the rain made it worse. Sasuke pushed himself up to stand.

''Let's go.'' he stated, as if nothing had happened.

''Wait! We have to get you to the hospital!''

''Don't need to go there, I'm fine.'' he said. Sakura knew better, for if he was fine he wouldn't have been using the wall to support himself.

''If we don't it's possible the bullet can travel to your heart, or you'll die of blood loss!'' she said stubbornly, crossing her arms over her chest. Sasuke looked at her with an expression of annoyance, but his onyx orbs met determined emerald ones. He sighed in defeat.

''Where's the closest one?'' he said in an annoyed tone, but inside, he inwardly smirked. Sakura beamed.

''Six blocks away. Come on, let's hurry'' she said as she led him to the nearest hospital.

* * *

''Please help! My friend's been hurt very badly!'' yelled Sakura, catching the attention of the people in the emergency room. Sasuke appeared behind her, shocking the people in his condition; still being able to walk. A nurse at a desk jumped and ran toward Sasuke, trying to support him. 

''This way,'' she commanded, and she lead Sasuke into the emergency room. ''Tsunade!''

''What?'' asked a blonde haired woman.

''Tsunade? You're a doctor as well?'' asked Sakura. The woman only smiled.

"Hey, being a principal does earn you enough money to pay off debts..."

'Yeah, not enough of sake...'

''Look!'' said the woman holding Sasuke. Tsunade's eyes widened slightly and also went to help Sasuke.

''Let's take him to a free room. How did this happen?'' she asked Sasuke.

''Long story, call the police. You'll hear when I tell them.'' Tsunade nodded.

''Shizune! Go call them and tell them to meet me and this boy!'' she barked at her assistant.

''Yes, ma'am,'' and the dark-haired lady rushed to the nearest phone.

''Will he survive?'' asked Sakura, concern reflecting in her eyes.

''Well, it looks like he lost a lot of blood...I have to inspect his wounds more closely to determine whether or not he will…''

''Please hurry! I don't know if the bullet moved!''

''Bullet! Shit, I'm gonna need some help here!''

The last thing Sasuke saw was Sakura's concerned and guilty eyes before darkness took him.

* * *

''Huh? Where am I?...'' as he stared at the never ending darkness. 

''In your mind...'' answered a mysterious voice.

''Who are you?''

''Your master...or have you forgotten that your gift allows me to speak to you in your mind?''

''Why are you here?'' he said getting to the point.

''You're going to be late...'' said the man in a mocking voice.

''I had to help the Haruno girl.''

''By protecting her? By risking your life?'' the man asked, clearly angry.

''She was attacked. I knew that if I risked my life for hers, she would trust me, and then I would be able to get more information for the mission in a less amount of time''

''I see. Well, you must still accomplish the mission I have for you tonight. Come as soon as you can."

''Hn."

A moment of silence.

"Just get out of my head."

''Ha! Still as arrogant as ever!''

''Get out.'' growled Sasuke and he returned to the somewhat comforting darkness.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes to see a blinding light. He closed them quickly, but reopened them, allowing them to get adjusted to the light. 

''Sasuke!'' He turned to his side to see a smiling Sakura.

''Sakura?''

''You're okay!'' she chirped and hugged him tightly. Sasuke blushed slightly. Her arms brushed against his wounds causing Sasuke to flinch slightly in pain.

''Oh! Sorry!'' He ignored her apology and decided to ask something else.

''What happened?''

''Well, Tsunade brought you here and then you just collasped. Tsunade said it was because of blood loss.''

''How long have I been out?''

''I don't know, maybe 4 hours?''

''Sasuke?''

Silence.

''Thank you.''

''Hn?''

''If it weren't for you...I probably would have been dead...or worse...'' she said with fear-filled eyes of those horrible thoughts. She hugged him again, though not as tight as before.

''Don't worry about it. I wouldn't allow those men to do that to you,'' he said sincerely without knowing it as he hesitantly and uncomfortably hugged her back. She gave into his comfort, knowing that he would be fine and the guilt that weighed down her heart was gone.

''Thank you, Sasuke...'' Sakura had her face resting on his shoulder so she couldn't see Sasuke's smirk.

* * *

Yeah, short but I'll update soon, hopefully, if I'm not sleeping. Hoped you liked it so review and vote or I won't update because Itachi has a somewhat important role in the story depending on how it turns out.

Ryu Leonhart


End file.
